Día de desastres, día de sorpresas
by rquiroga
Summary: ¿que puede pasar si te levantas del pie izquierdo? ¿y que si todo te sale mal?. Un mal día puede tener sus recompensas. Entra y descubre esta locura nueva. Humor. one shot


**Hola a todas! Ayer fue el cumple de mi hija mayor, ¡4 años ya! y estaba feliz y un poco... como diría... achispada. Por lo que me vino a la cabeza una divertida historia. Hacia tiempo que no tenia mucho humor, para escribir algo divertido. y creo que al fin he conseguido hacer algo. Espero se rian y diviertan con este one Shot. **

**Ya Saben, la locura es mia y los personajes de S.M. ¡que lo disfruten!**

El día no había amanecido como uno de mis mejores. Para empezar, por la noche debió haber un corte de luz y mi despertador se fue al garete. Por lo que me levante relativamente tarde. Segundo, cuando estaba en la ducha el calentador se apagó, y me quede como una estalactita cuando el agua fría salió a presión por los chorros de hidromasaje, que estaba en funcionamiento en ese momento. Tercero, con las prisas de salir del agua helada y con el champú aún en mi pelo, me aclare lo más rápido posible, entrando el jabón en mis ojos, y haciendo que me diera un golpe con la mampara de la ducha.

Pero ahí no terminaban mis desgracias. Rompí tres pares de medias, con lo que al final recurrí a unos panties. ¡Y los odiaba! Odiaba la goma apretando mi cintura, que se dieran de sí y se resbalaran, con lo que tendría que estar subiéndomelos cada dos por tres. La cafetera también se había desprogramado por la noche, y no tenía café. Los muffins se habían agotado, y no quedaba harina para hacer unas tortitas.

Vamos, que fue un principio de día de "Diez". Cabreada, porque es como me encontraba en estos momentos, salí de mi departamento echa una furia. Pero para redondear la mañana, cuando la puerta sonó oscamente a mi espalda, me di cuenta que me había dejado las llaves dentro. "¡mierda, mierda, mierda!" Pero ya no había solución. Después del trabajo tendría que conducir hasta Forks para tomar las llaves que tiene mi madre, y era conducir tres horas o llamar a un maldito cerrajero. Y mis cuentas no estaban muy bien, para que le pagara a un cretino el triple por llamarlo de urgencia. "maldito puto fin de semana".

Si, por que para todos mis males, hoy era sábado. Un maldito sábado de cada mes me tocaba trabajar y era específicamente este. Tomé aire llenando mis pulmones todo lo que pude, y lo expulse lentamente. "ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Bella. Lo mejor es que intentes enfrentarte el día con el mejor humor posible" "¡y una mierda!".

Pero ¿Cómo iba estar Dios de mi lado? El maldito coma puto ascensor coma, también había sufrido por el maldito, coma puto apagón, coma. ¡AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! "día de desastre, día de sorpresas!" me repetía como un chacra mientras bajaba las escaleras. Doce pisos ni más ni menos son los que tenía que bajar.

¡buenos días! Primer vecino. ¡Buenos días! Segundo vecino que me cruzaba, y rezaba por qué no me encontrara…¡Buenos días preciosa!. "mierda. El inaguantable del Newton"

-Buenos Días Newton. ¿Cómo esta su mujer?.- pregunte esperando que al recordarla se olvidara de sus asquerosas insinuaciones.

-Ohhh! Ella está de viaje. Así que si te apetece podríamos quedar esta noche y ya sabes…

-Mmmmm paso gracias…- "mierda. ¿es que este tio no entiende las indirectas?".- lo siento llegó tarde.- dije pasando por su lado en el rellano. Baje lo más rápido que pude los escalones dejándole hablando solo. "¿Qué decía?" No lo sé ni me importaba. Era un pesado de aupa y con el humor que me gastaba hoy, no quería quedarme averiguarlo. Tal vez hubiera saltado a su yugular, y la verdad no quería luego tener que dale explicaciones a la pesa-cotilla de su mujer.

Cuando conseguí salir a la calle, y aunque mi léxico es bastante amplio. ¡MIERDA! Estaba diluviando.

Corrí como pude hasta mi coche, entre blasfemas y recriminaciones. Además los panties se me habían bajado y tenía la sensación de que la cruceta y el refuerzo estaban ya a la altura de mis rodillas. "¡Aggg que asco de día!" Abrí el coche y me senté empapada en al volante. Me subí las panties como pude, ya que estaban empapadas y era difícil y arranqué el motor.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi la calle despejada. Por lo que salí marcha atrás para evitar maniobrar demasiado

¡CRASSSS! El golpe me dolió. Mi cuerpo se zarandeo por unos segundos y no fui muy consciente de lo que había sucedido. Dos segundos más tarde me percate que me habían golpeado. "¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Maldito sábado!" Salí hecha una furia del coche sobándome el cuello, el cual empezaba a dolerme algo por el brusco movimiento del coche. Me encamine a la parte posterior, y empotrado en la parte trasera de mi Chevi, un volvo plateado estaba incrustado, donde debería estar las luces trasera.

-¡PERO QUE COÑO ESTABA HACIENDO!.- un hombre, de unos treinta y pocos años, salió hecho una furia del volvo y se encaminaba a mi con pasos felinos. La verdad es que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Pero la mirada que me dirigía era terrorífica.

-¡Como que qué estaba haciendo! Pues saliendo del estacionamiento!¿Es que acaso es usted ciego?- le recriminé

-¿y para qué están los retrovisores, muñeca?.- note en su voz el sarcasmo y la acidez. "¡pero será cretino!"

-¿y para que tiene usted los ojos?.- le pregunte en respuesta en su mismo tono.- venia por mi ángulo muerto. Además mi velocidad era mínima. ¡No como usted! ¿Acaso no ha viso que la velocidad máxima permitida es de 20 k/h?.- su cara era un poema. Seguro que era de esos hombres que no permitían que sus mujeres le contestaran. "¡Pues con una buena se había cruzado y además hoy era mi día!"

-Mire muñeca..

-no soy ninguna muñeca ¡más respeto!- su cara subió varios tonos. "¡Vaya tampoco le gustaba que le cortaran!"

-señorita!- repuso él con la mandíbula tensa.- Usted ha salido marcha atrás en una vía de una sola dirección, con abundante tráfico. ¿no debería haberse asegurado que no venían coches?

-Mire, no tengo tiempo para tantas tonterías. Está claro que usted es el culpable del golpe. De todas maneras…- le dije mientras iba de nuevo al coche y tomaba los papeles del seguro.- aquí tiene el teléfono de mi aseguradora.- le tendí la tarjeta para estos caso.- póngase en contacto con ellos.- El me miro con odio, pero en estos momentos me daba igual todo.

-¡Eddy! ¡Qué llegamos tarde!.- Una rubia salió del coche. Se notaba que era más falsa que las barbies de plástico de imitación. Voluminoso pecho, ¡falso!. Melena rubia, ¡falsa!, pues no se lo había dado correctamente y parecía más una bombilla naranja que una melena rubia. Uñas largas que tamborileaban la parte superior del coche, ¡falsas! pues sonaban a cerámica. "¿Qué tendría de verdad esa tía?"

-¡creo que le espera su "muñequita"! ya tendré noticias suyas mediante mi seguro.- le dije de despedida y me marche de allí dejando mi coche tal y como había quedado.

Veinte minutos más tarde, y quince dólares menos en mi cartera. Me encontraba entrando en las oficinas de la inmobiliaria donde trabajaba.

-¡llegas tarde!- me grito mi jefa saliendo de su despacho, a la vez que colocaba mi bolso y mi gabardina en el perchero

-lo sé, Rose y lo siento. Pero no sabes que mañanita he tenido

-no te preocupes cariño, la pareja que estaba citada a las nueve también vienen con retraso. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en mi mesa y yo encendía el ordenador.

-de todo Rose! De todo. – le empecé a contar cada una de mis peripecias y la muy bribona ya estaba llorando de la risa. ¡Ten amigas y jefas para esto! Porque si, Rose, no solo era mi jefa sino una de mis mejores amigas. Era una rubia impresionante, no como la "muñequita " de ese cretino. Cada curva era de ella y cada hebra de pelo dorado, era natural. Pero lo mejor de todo es que era muy, pero muy inteligente. Después de estudiar derecho constitucional y ejercer durante tres años. Descubrió que no era lo suyo, así que dejo todo y abrió una de las mejores inmobiliarias de Seattle. No solo encontrara la casa de sus sueños, sino que la convertiremos el hogar que siempre soñó. Decía el eslogan y era cierto, para ello tenía un contrato de colaboración con una de las mejores diseñadoras de interiores, y por supuesto también era amiga nuestra. Alice Brando era capaz de convertir un cobertizo en un palacio, y si querías te daba asesoramiento como personal Shopper, y estilista. Yo trabajaba con Rose a tiempo parcial, pues el resto lo dedicaba a mis novelas. Pero como los escritores somos unos muertos de hambre, necesitaba pagar mis facturas y por eso vendía casas junto con Rose.

-Que sabes de la pareja citada?- le pregunte para cambiar de tercio y así que dejara de reírse de mis desgracias

-Ahh! Él es el primo de Alice. Al parecer es un medico bastante reconocido para lo joven que es. Al parecer quiere instalarse aquí en Seattle, y está buscando una casa. Lo que quiere es algo de estilo victoriano, con fachada blanca, grandes ventanales y rodeado de jardín. Al poder ser lo quiere apartado de la ciudad, para así conseguir privacidad. Le gustaría una casa que no necesitara reforma, o si fuera necesaria que no fuera mucho, ya que esta previsto instalarse en la ciudad para finales de mes. Le gustaría que contara con un salón de baile, comedor espacioso y despacho o biblioteca en la parte inferior. Y de al menos unas seis habitaciones sin contar con la principal.

-Valla! ¡pues si que es sibarita el señor!

-Si. Parece ser que tiene bastante claro lo que quiere. Lleva viviendo muchos años en Inglaterra, y al parecer allí residía en un Condal. Creo que su padre ostenta aún el titulo, pero como él vive aquí, su hijo ha estado residiendo en ese palacete. Y ahora quiere algo de ese estilo aquí.

-bueno, creo que tenemos la casa idónea. Aunque me da pena que se venda

-¡no me digas que sigues enamorada de "residencia el Sauce"!

-Oh Rose ¿pero tú has visto esa casa? Es como sacada de una novela de Ema Wildes, o Jean Austen y por dentro es tan magnífica como por fuera.

-Tiene que serlo, porque te pasaste viviendo en ella tres meses, cuando la estábamos reformando

-Si, y fue mi musa.- Cuando estuve en esa casa, en el despacho escribí mi primera novela de época. Es verdad que siempre me han gustado los clásicos románticos, y hoy en día seguía leyendo ese mismo género. Vivir es esas paredes fue... mágico!. Los suelos de mármol en el hall y en las escaleras, las fabulosas alfombras de principio del siglo XIX en las estancias y salones principales, los saloncitos con sus papeles pintados a mano, la biblioteca con la impresionante colección… todo era como trasladarse de siglo. Mi mano no dejaba de escribir y mi mente de idear diferentes escenas en cada habitación, sala o estancia… - me dará pena que se venda. Aún sigo yendo de vez en cuando a ver la finca

-Lo sé. Creo que es buena idea que sea tú la que hagas esa visita con…- miro la carpeta que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta llevaba en la mano.- Edward Cullen. No creo que quiera alguna remodelación, esa casa está preparada para entrar a vivir. ¡Bueno!- dijo levantándose- como se están retrasando y por lo que me has contado antes no has desayunado. ¿Por qué no cruzas la calle y nos traes algo del Starbucks?

-hecho! ¡Muero de hambre! Y mi organismo necesita urgentemente cafeína.- Sin más tome la cartera de mi bolso y salí en busca de mi adicción."¡muffins allá voy!"

No tarde más de cinco minutos en tomar un par de cafés y mis adoradas magdalenas. Cuando entre en la oficina que daba a pie de calle, parecía estar vacía y el despacho de Rose, que se encontraba al final, estaba con la puerta entornada. Decidida recorrí el camino y entre empujado la puerta con mi espalda pues llevaba las manos ocupadas.

-Rose! Ya estoy….- cuando estaba girándome, choque contra un sólido muro, aplastando en el mis muffins y vertiendo el café

-¡maldita sea!

-¡mierda, mi desayuno!- gritamos a la vez el muro y yo. Levante mi mirada y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El mismo tipo arrogante de antes estaba frente a mi sujetándome de los antebrazos. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de migas de chocolate y café

-¡joder! ¡TÚ!.- mire un poco más arriba de su pecho y dos esmeraldas estaban atravesándome.- ¿Ahora me dirás que estaba en tu ángulo muerto?

-Yo… upsss.- no sabía que decir. Esta vez si había sido culpa mía. "¿Pero cómo iba a saber que él estaba por salir cuando yo estaba entrando?"

-¡EDDY! Me ha estropeado mis Manolos.- la "muñequita" lloriqueo y eso hizo que pudiera retirar mi mirada y dirigirla a sus pies. Efectivamente, parte del café había caído en sus zapatos.

-¡Y que me importa tus zapatos Tanya! – se giro hacia ella y despego con sus manos la camisa que se le pegaba al cuerpo.- me he abrasado ¿podías preocuparte por una puta vez en la vida por alguien que no seas tú?.- upss, ahora si que la he liado, la "muñequita" me miraba con odio también.- ¡Rose! ¿Puedes indicarme el cuarto de baño por favor!

Rose estaba mordiéndose el interior de la boca, seguramente estaría riéndose de toda la situación

-Claro Edward, es esa puerta. Si me permites tu camisa y la chaqueta, Bella lo llevara a la tintorería de aquí al lado, antes de que se seque el café

-¡Ella! Oh no!... ¡ella no!.- Gritó mientras se metía en el baño privado de Rose. La "muñequita" corrió como un pingüino a una de las sillas, y se quito los zapatos. La imagen era patética, empezaba a limpiarlos con un pañuelo de papel, mojándolo con la punta de la lengua

-¡mis manolos! – lloriqueaba. Yo no sabía si reír o llorar. El día de hoy desde luego eran de los que marcarían historia. Cometí el error de mirar a mi amiga, la cual tenía su mano cubriendo su boca, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas, y no aguante más. Una carcajada grave y fuerte escapo de mi garganta. La risa vibró por todo mi cuerpo, y las imágenes de toda la mañana comenzaban a pasearse por mi mente. Miré a la tal Tanya, que me miraba como si estuviera loca, y puede que tuviera razón, porque todo me parecía realmente de chiste.

Mi estómago me dolía de tanto reír, me abrace a mi misma y caí al suelo de la risa. Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver muy bien, pero podía diferenciar a Rose, con su chaqueta ejecutiva roja, moviéndose de un lado a otro, también riendo a carcajadas

-¡me meo!.- decía entre carcajadas Rose y me di cuenta de que me pasaba lo mismo. Con tanta risa me daba cuenta que era capaz de orinarme encima. Me arrodille e intente calmarme, pero escuchar la risa de Rose, hacia que se me contagiara y riera más

-¡Eddy date.. prisa… me meo!- decía imitando la voz estridente de la "muñequita

-¡rose! Para… no… no … aguanto… más.- intente decir, pero casi no se me entendía con las carcajadas

-yo primer!- gritó corriendo a la puerta con ambas manos metidas entre sus piernas.- ¡Dios parezco un pingüino como ella!- dijo casi en la puerta, y yo no aguante más. Volví a retorcerme por el suelo.

-¡ro..rose! por…por favor!.- Ella había caído de rodillas sin conseguir entrar al baño. Intento calmarse y me miro. Pero estaba segura de que no me veía claramente como me pasaba a mi con ella.

-¡si hasta parece una muñeca hinchable!.- mire donde señalaba y al ver a Tanya con la boca formando una gran O, la imagen que me proyectaba la mente era igual a la muñeca que le regalos a Emmett por su cumple. Y otra vez la risa volvió

-él.. él…- intente habla lo más calmada posible, pero la maldad que iba a soltar no me dejaba terminar la frase.- tien… e la mania de … llamar muñeca a las muj…mujeres- conseguí decir, y la carcajada de Rose no se hizo espera.

-¡mierda Bella! Me mee

-¡EDDYYYY!- su voz fue aún más de pito

-se ha pinchado!- dije increíblemente entendible. Y una carcajada muy masculina sonó en el despacho. Ahora éramos tres locos riendo, y lo mejor es que Eddy o Edward como sea, se reía de la tonta que tenía al lado. Yo no aguantaba más, como pude me arrastre hasta el baño. Pase al lado de Rose, la cual se retorcía en el suelo y milagrosamente llegue al baño.

Cuando conseguí bajarme las panties y el tanga, me di cuenta de que ambas estaban algo húmedas. No se me había escapado como a Rose, pero estuve a punto. Me quite ambas prendas y las tire a la basura. La risa aún no me abandonaba.

Me aclare un poco la cara y me lavé lo mejor que pude. Una vez más recompuesta salí del baño. La imagen me quito todas las ganas de reir posibles, y un calor indescriptible me recorrió el cuerpo.

Tanya había desaparecido, Rose buscaba en una cómoda algo de ropa que siempre dejaba allí. En su rostro aún se podía ver resquicios de una leve risa. Y el tal Eddy, estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con el cuerpo recostado, el pecho descubierto y con una pierna cruzada y apoyada en la otra por el tobillo."Jesús, María y José" Una de manos estaba restregándose los ojos, y con eso solo conseguía que sus marcados pectorales y abdominales se marcaran aún más. "joder!"

-Ahora es mi turno. Si me disculpáis creo que me duchare en un momento.- dijo Rose pasando `por mi lado.- respira Bella.- me susurro, y me di cuenta que me había quedado sin aire en los pulmones

Cuando la puerta se cerro, me encamine cerca de él. la verdad es que le debía una disculpa.

-esto.. yo… lo siento

-¿el que sientes?- me pregunto él con una sonrisa que casi me mata de un infarto.

-Bueno… pues todo. La verdad es que no he tenido un buen día

-ya!. Algo me ha contado Rose! Yo… también lo siento. Creo que me comporte esta mañana como un cretino.

-Bueno… ¿y a ti que te ha pasado para estar de ese humor?.- le pregunte ya que ahora lo veía muy diferente a esta mañana. Y no solo porque tenía un cuerpo de infarto y estaba semi desnudo. Sino porque su mirada se había dulcificado.

-¡Tanya!.- dijo con un bufido a lo que alce mi ceja ¿es que acaso no era su pareja?- Ella es un poco… bueno… no creo que tenga que explicar cómo es ella. Pero la verdad es que su padre me pidió que la trajera conmigo. Y bueno… ella… se ha tomado las cosas como no son

-¿no es tu novia?- " ¡mierda! ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Y a mí que narices me importa"

-¡TANYA MI NOVIA!- grito moviéndose de la silla y con una mirada burlona.- ¡Qué me portara como un cretino esta mañana no significa que sea idiota!- reí ante su comentario.- y dime ¿eres siempre un imán para los problemas?

-Normalmente, pero hoy ha sido…. Bufff! – baje mi mirada ante el escrutinio que me estaba realizando. Me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa y… algo más. Entonces caí en la cuenta que tenía su camisa apoyada en la silla.- trae! Dame la camisa, la llevare en una carrera a la tintorería. Giuseppe es un buen amigo, así que no tardara en tenerla preparada. – el me la tendió y nuestras manos se rozaron, mandando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo- enseguida vuelvo

Me levante como un rayo de mi silla, pero la mala suerte estaba aún de mi lado y mi tacón se engancho en la moqueta, haciéndome caer sobre Edward.

Nuestras caras se quedaron a escasos centímetros, las miradas se mezclaron y podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi cara. Mis palmas abrasaban, al tocar la cálida piel de su pecho. Y sus manos aferraban mi cintura.

-sí. Veo que eres un imán para los problemas.- susurro y mi piel se estremeció. Notaba como el rubor subía aún más por mi cara. A esta altura debía estar de un rojo brillante.

-lo… lo siento- balbucee e intente ponerme de pie. Quedando entre sus piernas

-yo no!- me pareció escuchar. El sonido de la ducha se interrumpió, y con ello conseguí volver a mi realidad.

-en… enseguida vuelvo.- dije sin mirarle y marchándome hacia la puerta.

En la calle pude respirar algo más tranquila, pero había una sensación que no abandonaba mi cuerpo. Entre en Tintorerías Giuseppe, Emily estaba tras el mostrador. Después de explicarle la urgencia me dijo que no podría tenerla hasta mañana. Pero que había una camisa de un cliente que no había recogido en casi dos meses, y que era de la misma talla que la manchada. Por lo que la acepte. Lo mejor era cubrir ese pecado de cuerpo cuanto antes.

Cuando regrese, Rose y él estaban charlando distendidamente y viendo unas fotos.

-Lo siento, pero tu camisa no estará hasta mañana, me han dado esta- el tomo la percha e inmediatamente se cubrió con ella, lo que para mí fue un alivio

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente.- dijo terminando de abrochar el ultimo botón. Se había dejado los dos superiores abiertos, y eso hacía que se le viera más sexy. –Edward Cullen!, el primo de Alice

-Bella Swan!- le conteste tomando la mano que él me tendía, y de nuevo la descarga recorrió mi columna

-Bella! Le estaba hablando de Sauce. Le he comentado que la que más sabe de esa propiedad eres tú, y que además concuerda con todas sus especificaciones. Edward está interesado en verla. Pero como se ha hecho bastante tarde, no sé si tienes inconveniente en hacerlo ahora o tenias planes para esta tarde

-no hay problema Rose. Solo pensaba escribir un rato. Le enseñare a Edward la casa si él no tiene prisa

-¿escribes?- me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos

-bueno… lo intento.

-No le hagas caso a su modestia. Realmente es muy buena- intervino Rose.- Alice y yo estamos convencidas que dentro de poco será toda una BetSeller.- yo rodé los ojos

-Rose!

-¿entonces tu eres la culpable de "Bajo el sauce"?.- yo lo mire algo extrañada. "¿Cómo conocía el mi primera novela? El pareció leer mi mente.- Alice me mando un ejemplar a Londres, me comento que era de una amiga suya. Ella sabe que leo todo lo que cae en mi poder, así que no me resistí a hacerlo aunque no es mi género favorito. La verdad es que me gusto mucho la trama. Tenía misterio y los personajes estaban muy bien desarrollados. Las descripciones eran muy buenas y consiguieron meterme de lleno en la historia.

Estaba completamente anonadada

-gra…gracias.- solo pude decir

-oh pues he de decirte que Bella la escribió en su totalidad en la casa que vas a ver ahora. Ella está enamorada de esa mansión desde que los propietarios firmaron con nosotros.

-Entonces! Pongámonos en marcha. Ahora tengo mucho más interés en verla

Mis piernas temblaban como un flan. Este hombre me estaba haciendo pasar por todas las emociones habidas y por haber. Como Rose sabía que no había traído mi coche, me cedió las llaves de uno de la empresa y guie a Edward hasta él. Me abrió la puerta del piloto y corrió para entrar al otro lado. Durante el trayecto hablamos de muchas cosas. Al parecer teníamos mucho en común, como que éramos ávidos lectores, que la música clásica era nuestro relajante, aunque nos gustaban también otros estilos musicales. Por supuesto para él lo mejor era el pop ingles. Y ahí no podía quitarle la razón, pero también había grandes americanos, como Elvis Presley o Michel Jackson, pasando por muchos más. Hablamos de varias canciones de los Beatles y hasta nos arriesgamos a cantar "no stop" de los Rollins. Tenía que admitir que lo estaba pasando bien. El trayecto a "Residencia el Sauce" era de una hora aproximadamente, ya que se encontraba en las afueras de Seattle. Cuando quedaba algo menos de la mitad, me pregunto por mi desastroso día, el cual le platique con todo lujo de detalles. Las risas inundaban el coche.

-entonces ¿Cómo vas hacer para entrar en tu casa?

-Rose me dijo que podía ir a la suya esta noche. Emmett puede cambiarme la cerradura y ahorrarme tanto el viaje como el cerrajero. ¡Llegamos!- dije quedando enfrente de una hermosa valla de hierro forjado. Teclee el código de acceso y entramos en los jardines que rodeaban la mansión.

-Es como Devonshire.- dijo en un suspiro

-¿es allí donde se encuentra tu casa?

-si, Snowshire es un pequeño condado de Devonshire, aunque ya no hay arrendatarios, y la mayoría de las tierras que poseían el condado pasaron a la corona en 1820. Mi familia aún mantenía el titulo y la mansión con más de veinte mil acres de terreno.

-¿no vas a extrañas aquello?, yo creo que lo haría.

-Puede, pero aquello era muy solitario. Y aunque me establecí en Londres para poder estar cerca del hospital donde trabajaba. Realmente estaba solo. Toda mi familia está aquí.

-¿Cómo es que tu padre, siendo él el poseedor del título no ha vivido allí?

-Realmente nunca lo hizo. Yo me fui a Londres con mis abuelos, para poder estudiar en Cambridge. Además así pude hacer un máster de especialización en España. Desde aquí me hubiese sido más difícil. Pero extrañaba demasiado a mi familia, en Londres ya no me quedaba nada

Con eso entendí que posiblemente sus abuelos habían fallecido, por lo que no quise preguntarle. Le anime a entrar en la casa, y lo que vio le agrado. Lo más sorprendente fue que reconociera algunas estancias, por mis descripciones

-Oh oh! Y esta es la biblioteca donde Jacob hace suya a Vanessa. ¿me equivoco?- mi cara debía ser un cuadro, pues notaba como el calor cubría mis mejillas. Esos eran los personajes de mi novela, y por supuesto estaba refiriendo a la escena de la seducción.

-emmm si

.- y dime Bella ¿Te inspiraste en algún hecho real para escribirla?.- me pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Intentando mantener su penetrante mirada di un paso atrás.- ese beso que describes… ¿tal vez te lo dieron a ti en estas estanterías?.- otro paso más y el calor ya no estaba solo en mi cara, sino en todo mi cuerpo.- o tal vez, te arrancaron la ropa del mismo modo que a Vanessa.- otro más y aun así lo sentía más cerca. Su olor y su calor me nublaban la razón.- o te arrincono alguien contra la mesa como hizo Jacob.- di otro paso y sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba con una superficie dura. "¡Hay Dios!"

El bajo su mirada a mis labios, y yo hice lo mismo inconscientemente. Su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, y yo no me resistía a ello. En segundos sus labios tocaron los míos. Suaves, cálidos, húmedos. Sus manos subieron por mis brazos, rozando mi pecho. Un gemido se escapo de mi garganta, y eso pareció animarlo más. Mis manos tomaron vida y se aferraron a su camisa. Su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, y me hacia curvarme hacia atas, en busca de una superficie para sujetarnos. El beso subía cada vez más, las caricias también. Y comenzamos a desabrocharnos los botones.

Cuando él estaba besando mi cuello, moví la cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio. Confiada en tener la mesa en mi espalda, me arquee dejando a la visa mi pecho ya descubierto…

¡Pumm!

-¡Joder! ¿y la puta mesa?

-Bella! Eres mi perdición. ¿es que acaso deseas matarme?.- me susurro mientras me daba la vuelta y quedaba yo de espaldas. Pues nos habíamos caído, y para evitar que me hiciera daño, absorbió él el golpe

-upps ¿no era esa mi intención?- dije lo más inocente

-pues cariño. Por los pelos no te quedas sin tener hijos en un futuro. Pero creo que la diversión se ha jodido esta noche. ¿Habría hielo en esta casa por casualidad? El culo me duele una barbaridad

A mi me entró la risa nerviosa, y al parecer a él también. Pero lo que me había parecido un susurro sensual, había sido una media voz ocultando el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Como pude, me levante del suelo y le ayude a él, tal y como me pidió. Tuvimos que ir al hospital. Al parecer se había lesionado en el coxis y tendría que estar en reposo una semana con antiinflamatorios. No se quedo ingresado, y como no tenia llaves de mi departamento. Decidimos ir a su hotel. Me quede con el cuidándole.

Han pasado tres años desde ese fatídico día, y hoy por hoy me encuentro en esa misma biblioteca, con una pequeña cuna a mis pies, escribiendo mi cuarta novela y con mi marido tumbado en el sofá leyendo unos expedientes clínicos. Cuando alguien nos pregunta cómo nos conocimos, solo podemos echarnos a reír. Pero en una cosa estaba en lo cierto esa mañana…"día de desastre, día de sorpresas!" y yo me encontré con la mejor


End file.
